


Right key

by Eriksigal



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriksigal/pseuds/Eriksigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadaj found his match, the same outcast with a bad reputation as himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right key

Kadaj was adorable, we both shared fate similar accusing of being not normal, though as for me it was because of my values in life, while with him it was him being Jenova`s heir, but people`s hatred to us was on the similar level. He was accused to be preferable born as female just cause he is not fit into the stereotype of a man, just like I was accused to be preferable born as male just cause I don`t have searching for the cock for my hole as the most important thing in life. Because of this we were persecuted, together it wasn`t that bad.  
Even bystanders said we are the perfect match, cause we are both having the repute of jerkasses - still I don`t get why they expected us to be polite to them after all the shit they said and done.  
Eventually our relationship began moving on the more intimate phase,we were sitting in the car, he all of a sudden started to tell stuff I didn`t expecting to hear from them, he started to kiss me, it was nice, but then he gripped me tightly, pressed me with his weight, then started to wonder his hands under my clothes, I was freaked out, immediately I was having flashbacks with my previous relationship full of abuse and disparaging, so I pushed him away and said to cut that shit, he looked ashamed and apologized, I had people apologize to me, including my assholish ex but Kadaj sounded sincerely and unlike my ex he didnt made attempt to put the blame on me  
I told him it is alright, just don`t do it again, it is not cause I think you are bad it is just I don`t want it yet, alright he said  
and he really kept his promise, we continued spending time together, cold and sad in alone, cheerful and joyful with each other. enemies admitted it and of course made venomous remarks over it but we ignored it, we enjoyed their powerless malice they had when they see how close we to each other and how joyful we are. 

Though still I have anxiety, truth to say, I was attracted to him as well, and if I had met him earlier I would have let him do me in that time, but I had couple of very bad experience with the men, they were horrible, Kadaj of course was the different person but how can i expect him not to behave like I`m inferior or owe him after sex, better not try.  
My first guys treated me like a crap, I was with them cause of curiosity, cause I was stupid and I thought maybe they found me attractive, but of course they just found me easy and stupid enough to be their fuckhole, I don`t blame them really, I was no one to them, so why should they care that some girl is too stupid for her own good  
when I grew up a little and decided to choose guys more thoroughly, now at least the one who have similar tastes and views - not that much, there were different differences, his obsession with transsexuals, admiration to pornoactresses, racism, whining - that guy really was the jerk, if the first ones just use me not without my allowance, just cause of my misguided believe it will make me popular and more normal, that one pretended he likes me and care about me - they at least didn`t hide their real opinion of me, they didn`t try to fool me, they just used me till I allowed it, and it is all were honest and they barely talked with me, they didn`t hide they weren`t interested in me as in something aside from hire free whore - that one agreed with everything I would say, I was surprised and admitted he show his agreement with me in one thing and when I decided to say something opposite he agreed with it as well. I found it weird, I talked about the various themes and he kept up with my talk, it was talk on themes like religion and society, well stuff what usually is not discussed by loose women, stuff that very interested me and which I was eager to be being able to discuss with someone, yet all of a sudden he started to show me his collection of porn and ask if I would like to do like in that porn, i shall told him to fuck off that time, but I had extremely low self-esteem back then and was sort of naive too so I decided to just shrug it off. It was a very big mistake, after that the things started to run down the hill, he started to behave in the more and more disgusting way  
He even said he wants Turkey to be islamized and he cheered at the news about the girl was driven to suicide - in a very venomous tone he said she get what she deserved for she is easy gullible so the world would be better off her, it was creepy - she was kinda like me, she was unconfident, also my unconfidence was the reason I still put up with him. I let it go again and it was another mistake - cause the next time, when I was started being stalked by my haters he refused to help, he said it is my problems, I survived and wasn`t seriously injured only cause Kadaj interfered.

Ye - Kadaj wasn`t like him, he was strong, brave and capable protect me, he was what I was eager to find in a man. But still, because of Bob and some other jerks (jerks, that I didn`t date with but who I had encountered) it made me very uneasy about the relationships.

One day it happened, I don`t quite remember why - was it cause of my attraction to him or my desire to make him feel good, curiosity about what is he like in the bed, desire to do it with someone who desirable for me for once, or maybe because of that shitty rumours jerks told about our orientation - I didn`t remember

We just one day decided to lie on the bed face to face and caressing each other`s bodies, lazily and slowly, then we decided to get undressed, it felt good to be naked with each other for the first time, I guess I really had the special connection with him - never I felt like this with the man. There wasn`t shame, tension from upcoming man`s rudeness, rude or nasty remarks, feeling of being defiled, covered with filth, never having any warm in the heart to the man above you, just disgust, boredom and desiring is to be ended - not even cause he is not gentle or that you felt nothing when he entered you but mostly cause you wondered about what happened in his twisted mind, what opinion he had, whom he considered you to be.  
But with Kadaj there wasn`t uneasiness or shame, there wasn`t fear he would behave with you arrogant or like you are filthy  
There wasn`t any filthy or disparaging remarks from him, it felt so good to caress and explore his precious body, see him smiling, caress his face. Probing his body, taking column of intimate flesh in your mouth and suck it like candy, making him moan and cover eyes - it seems it is his first time, well, you are older than him so it is should be expected, his sincere bliss - how he really enjoying this and not the fact that him having it may gain him the higher status in the eyes of society - how I used to think and how my ex is still thinking, he really enjoyed the process and was eager to try other part of coitus, his face is so innocent and smile is so joyful, he really is cute - even when he pull out his wet dick out your cunt and asks to suck it again but with no demanding tone your previous guys used. His pure bliss when he spilled his semen into your mouth, when he made the second round with you, keeping you firmly in his embrace and moaning loudly, kissing you  
Some guys found it disgusting to kiss you after you give them blowjob, others didn`t mind it like your ex, but he was the other extreme point - he was a pervert, kissing you despite you just given him blowjob, drooling other transsexuals and pornactresses was all nothing but the parts of his immature rebellion against social norms and standards, which was very stupid since such norms are various and the can be contradicted to one another. Kadaj didn`t use you like this, you weren`t the instrument for his stupid protest and immature gesture of rebellion, he kissed you just cause he wanted to kiss you.


End file.
